1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed concept pertains generally to toys, and more particularly to toys that protect a module within, such as for example a module including a light emitting assembly.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Illuminated toys employing modules for illumination are well known. However, such modules often become damaged over time by repeated use of the toys. There is thus room for improvement in toys. There is also room for improvement in modules therefor.